1. Field
The present disclosure relates to anti-clumping apparatus for bin-stored granular materials and more particularly pertains to a new apparatus for breaking up clumps of granular material in a storage bin to provide a safer and more convenient manner of dealing with clumps in bins without having to enter the bin to manually break up such clumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The emptying of granular material from a silo or storage bin can be difficult if the contents develop chunks or clumps of the granular material, as the clumps tend to block or clog or otherwise restrict the movement of the material to the outlet of the bin, which is typically accessed through a well or sump located at a substantially central location in the floor. Such clumps may be formed in many different ways depending upon the conditions present in the bin. For example, “bridging” of the granular material may occur when the grains of the granular material become stuck together on the top layers of the material in the bin, and when the material is being emptied out of the bin, the bridge of grain breaks into the clumps that migrate downwardly toward the well and the unloading mechanism. The clumps of material may be drawn into the well at the base of the bin and blocks the flow of material by gravity into the bin unloading apparatus. Even if the clumps do not reach the well, the clumps of material may accumulate above the well and block otherwise free flowing material from reaching the opening of the well.